


at another point

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [69]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Even with Burgh finally won over, Hilbert still struggles to move things along, until he doesn't.
Relationships: Arti | Burgh/Touya | Hilbert
Series: Commissions [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 7





	at another point

**Author's Note:**

> This serves as a sequel of sorts to another fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514369

Hilbert really knows how to test his resolve.

This whole... _ thing _ that they have is a test in and of itself, and one that Burgh has been steadily failing ever since Hilbert came back into his life, his interest still just as prevalent, but with the confidence to back it up. He tested Burgh’s resolve then, and he tests it now, as he hesitantly allows things to go a little bit further each time. Already, they are too close to call this a simple friendship, and even knowing that  _ that _ is too far, Burgh tries to keep it at that. He tries to keep it from crossing into even more dangerous territory, as if that really makes it that much better for him.

Hilbert is not particularly pushy, or anything like that. Having the confidence to go after the man he’s interested in does not mean he can’t take no for an answer, or even that he pushes to begin with. It always starts subtle, when they’ve spent too much time together, when their thoughts are cloudy and when they’re just a little bit too close. Hilbert will push, just a little bit, and Burgh will snap out of his haze and he will resist, and that is always the end of that.

But resisting is proving to be one of the hardest things that he’s ever done. The only reason his self-control has held up for this long is the constant reminder that he’s already let things go too far, that, if he can salvage the rest even just a little bit, then he should do so. Of course, it’s all arbitrary and of course he knows that. Of course, it’s only a matter of time either way, and he knows  _ that _ to, and still he tries to resist. Maybe if he can just hold out a little bit  _ longer _ , maybe when Hilbert is a little bit  _ older _ , then he can pretend like everything is okay and like he didn’t already let it go too far, too soon. If he just waits…

Hilbert is as impatient as he can be without actually being pushy. More and more often, he lets things escalate, his breath too heavy, his hands wandering, and every time, it becomes harder to remember why he’s supposed to say no. When Burgh sees him like this, he sees his own desire reflected back, and if it weren’t for that panic of recognition, he would have thrown caution to the wind a long time ago.

His resolve is so shaken now that it is barely stable at all, and all it takes is just one push, with just the right amount of pressure.

Hilbert’s lips against his, with his hands tangled in his hair. Their bodies, pressed too close for comfort, sharing heat now and the need from the boy palpable. His own desire, growing out of control before he can calm himself down. Burgh fights it all, until Hilbert’s kiss leaves him lightheaded, and when he is lightheaded, he can hardly be expected to think this through properly. So many times, he’s found himself in this exact situation, and just barely managed to pull back at the end, breathless as he tells Hilbert,  _ No, not yet _ .

Already, he is gearing up to say just that, and then Hilbert shifts their position ever so slightly, and the statement falls from his lips before he has the chance to form the first word.

One of his legs is between Hilbert’s. One of Hilbert’s legs is between his. It is an awkward position, something fitting the young man, fitting his lack of experience and his desperate need for  _ something _ more than what he’s been getting. Burgh has long since grown out of such pathetic attempts, and yet the slightest amount of contact, even through their clothing, is enough to make him whine.

He doesn’t  _ whine _ for anything, especially not for this, not for something he is doing everything in his power to avoid, but he whines and Hilbert moans softly in return, and that is that. His body feels like it moves all on its own, and his reason escapes him, and even knowing that this will be the end of everything he has kept his resolve alive for, he could not care less. As soon as he tilts forward, grinding slightly against Hilbert’s leg, he knows that fighting this has always been futile.

Denying Hilbert has also meant denying himself, and no amount of denial can change the facts. He’s needed this rather badly himself, perhaps just as badly and perhaps worse, than the young man who blushes and sweats and moans as he works against him, grinding for the friction that will help relieve the ache that Burgh has left untouched.

With his resolve gone now, he could step in, stop this childish ritual, and properly take care of things. If they’re going to take things this far, they might as well take things all the way, and he knows that he wants that and that nothing is going to stop that, but still, Burgh wants to continue like this. Clumsy and awkward as it is, inefficient as it may be, this is the relief that Hilbert sought, and  _ this _ is what got him to give in. It wasn’t wandering hands or whispered half-suggestions, but  _ this _ . A leg between his was what it took to change his mind, and now he will see this temptation through to the end.

Hilbert is the first to come, and though it is embarrassingly quickly, the fact that Burgh is just a few short seconds behind him is certainly the more embarrassing outcome. Mutually satisfied, now should be when the shame and the regret begin to kick in, but Burgh is surprised to find that they don’t. There isn’t even a token bit of guilt; nothing but the satisfaction, and slight shame of the mess he’s made of himself. Beyond that, there is an urge to pull Hilbert just a little bit closer, to hold him for a while, and to say nothing while he lets his lover rest.

Well, perhaps it is a stretch to already call themselves lovers, but with his resolve already shattered and with this small step taken, he knows any further resistance is futile. He knows that that title will be earned properly in due time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
